luis_sanchez_jrfandomcom-20200214-history
DAYTONA USA
DAYTONA USA is a unproductive movie that delays Three times in a row. The Original release was slated around August 4th, 2016, and the second Stated release is around June 16th, 2017 because due from Broken Unleashed. The movie was based on a SEGA Video game from the 90's. The Film, However, Scrapped. We will never see the Light of day by the Greatest NASCAR Fan Movie... Has Never Made. Plot Starting at the story, a Truck was at Dirt Racing was the number eight truck. Clude was a Driver from the World of Outlaws and starting the great Dirt racing with Mack for a crew chief. Clude with a huge wreck at Turn 4 and the race was over. He won the race. After the Victory Lane and later meeting Conference, Clude was signing a New Deal with NASCAR President to join the race at the DAYTONA 500 and buys a Team for Mack, Kevin, and also Jeff Gordon will join to make the team even Success for the DAYTONA 500! Production Development Before the Success with Imposter Vs The World. The movie has announced around August 6th, 2015 and the wallpaper was made from after Happy New Year 2016 when Luis was liking NASCAR with Talladega Nights from 2006. Turning with Luis was doing his Script, The driver is Named Clude and his crew chief is named Mack was getting the first race from Dirt models series and going up for the big leagues to win the DAYTONA 500. Others from that Jeff Gordon was going to be on the movie. But it never did. The Movie written script was around February 12th, 2016, He wants to doing with the concept arts around Next week and starting the first teaser around January 12th, 2016. Pre-Production The second one was entered the Pre-Production around February 26th, 2016, With the cars and late models was using the NASCAR Track as DAYTONA International Speedway and Kokomo Speedway was made, But got Destroy by the Garbage truck. So the Casting was blaming and remains founded is Siul Sanchez Was about to be Clude, Eric Dominguez was a Member of a Crew Chief named Mack, Johan was about to be Kevin as his friend Clude, and Jeff Gordon as himself. Filming and Cancellation The rumors was unofficial that DAYTONA USA The Movie was Unauthorized with SEGA was the owner that the director wants to ask permission to make a fan film. As of Summer 2016, Luis was getting a New script to come in. It never did. So the cars, Trucks, Trailers, and even the cast was ready. But the movie was released around August 4th, 2016. But it's slated the release due for some reasons like Sprint sponsor from NASCAR Cup Racing has been Expired from 8 years and new named is NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series as of 2017 NASCAR Season. The actors was trying to filmed DAYTONA USA. But Failed at the Fast Production. It's delayed around Summer 2017 and yet, Failed. As of resulting, Broken Unleashed Released from October 21st, 2017 for the Premise. References # DAYTONA International Speedway # 2016 DAYTONA 500 # #41 Hornet from DAYTONA From the 90's # NASCAR Logo (2017) # NASCAR 2016 Season Rumors Category:Movies